


Snow Prince

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Childhood, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Memories, Pre-Series, Snow, Snowballing, Tea, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's brothers had told him that each snowflake was unique with its own story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Prince

Title: Snow Prince  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
Characters: Michael Arclight/III, Thomas Arclight/IV, Christopher Arclight/V, Byron Arclight/Tron  
Words: 419  
Genre: Drama/Family  
Summary: Michael's brothers had told him that each snowflake was unique with its own story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.

 

 

"Come on Michael! Throw it!" Christopher called.

Michael was still unsure. "Why?"

"It's fun."

Michael looked down at the snowball. It just seemed so disrespect to throw it at nii-sama. Desperately, he messaged him with his eyes to see if it was all right.

"Are you sure?" Michael's voice quivered.

Christopher nodded; a grin overtaking his lips.

"Yeah, Michael! Do it!" Thomas cried.

A trickle of water ran down his palm as the snowball slowly melted in his hand. He knew he should release it before his brother started teasing him.

The pink-haired youth held his breath as he let the ball of dirty slush fly. It exploded on contact when splattered across its target; Thomas' yellow and white coat.

At first, he wasn't sure what to expect. But, then the middle brother looked down and began to giggle. Before Michael realized it, he was laughing too.

When Michael tipped his head so that he could look up at the snowflakes falling down; a cold wind swirled around his cheeks . He was exuberant as the gritty snowflakes became entangled in his eyelashes. His brothers had told him that each snowflake was unique with its own story. The swollen clouds above were paper white as the snow, and he was sure that the snowfall would continue into the night.

"Come on, boys! Time for a break."

In unison, all three turned around to see their father, Byron Arclight, standing at the front door. The Arclight brothers didn't need to be told twice.

Once inside their toasty mansion, Michael and his brothers stripped off their winter clothes. Michael immediately noticed that his frozen fingers were as bright as a rose. So, the roaring fire and ginger cookies dunked in sweet milky tea that awaited them in the parlor was more than welcome.

Soon enough, after eight or so cookies later, Michael was beginning to grow sleepy. Yawning, he slumped to the floor and rested his head on a nearby embroidered pillow with his brother's voices still in his ears.

As the young boy turned over to sleep, Michael wondered what the future would bring. As always, he anticipated it with optimism and joy.

Years later, Michael had no idea how comforting the past would be and how dark the future had become. When his older brothers turned on each other and had no time for games. When the dream eventually turned into a nightmare.

Often, Michael's memories would drift back to the days when the Arclight family had been united.


End file.
